


Problematic Heat.

by Reddie_Bubb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), KillerDust relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is random asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Bubb/pseuds/Reddie_Bubb
Summary: Dust's heat is kicking him in the ass, and the only one around to help him through it is Killer.
Relationships: Killer Sans/Dust Sans
Kudos: 15





	Problematic Heat.

Dust groaned in irritation and pain. His heat was getting out of control, and he was in no state to go outside. That wouldn't stop him from going, anyway. Nobody was there but Killer, and he needed his release as soon as possible. This feeling was damn near more painful than getting shot by one of Dream's arrows!

His body was filled with that painful burn, that lust, that want. His bones were coated in a thin sheen of sweat, tears gathering in the corners of his eye-sockets. He knew damn well that in any other case he wouldn't ask the other skeleton for help, but this was an exception. He was in agonizing pain, every brush of the sheets on his bare pelvis sending painful pleasure to that spot, right between his legs.

His face was sweaty, flushed, and hot. He pulled on a pair of grimy sweats, almost sobbing at the stimulation. The fabric lightly rubbed his coccyx, the feeling not at all helping the burning in his bones. He stared down at his unclad torso in distaste. It was scarred and chipped, bandages lining his arms up to the shoulders, but he could overlook the marks for now.

He opened the door, the cool breeze running down the hallway not refreshing in his state. Every gust of wind felt like needles, pricking all over his overly sensitive body. Though the feeling was painful, it agitated his magic further, though it still had yet to truly form something. It covered his body in a plum-colored sheen, every step feeling like a mile. 

It seemed like it took hours to walk to Killer's room, though the walk was probably under five minutes. 

He knocked on the door, his head pounding. He got hit with a wave of arousal, leaning against the other's door. He knocked on the door, almost crying in relief when the aforementioned skeleton opened his door, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn, you're a mess", Began Killer, leading the panting skeleton to his bed. Dust's back hit the mattress unceremoniously, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Killer, his thoughts flooded with thoughts of what the black-eyed skeleton would do to him. 

He pulled Killer's head down, sloppily pushing their teeth together with a loud clack. Their mouths met in fiery passion, their summoned tongues fighting for dominance. Killer won easily, pinning Dust down with a small smirk. The taller ground his hips against the skeleton below him, Dust letting out a loud whine of protest as nothing more than that was given. Killer chuckled darkly, gripping his waist. 

"Wanna fuck you good 'n hard... A filthy bitch like you'd like that, huh? Maybe I should getcha a collar, make you a real bitch."   
His voice was getting softer as he continued, sensually whispering into Dust's ear about all the things he'd do to him. 

Dust had to bite back a moan, his face flushing slightly as he glared. "Shut the fuck up, asshole. Jus' do whatever yer gonna do." 

Killer chuckled, nipping at Dust's neck for a moment, his skilled fingers diving under the thick fabric. His phalanges gently dipped into the summoned magic, Dust's eyes widening as he was brought into another heated kiss. Mauve magic slickened Killer's fingers, making it easier for him to coax the shorter's ecto out. The darkly colored magic filling out his clothes nicely, from his lower ribs to his femurs, a plump cunt sitting in between his legs. 

Dust's body shuddered at the much-needed stimulation, his hips bucking needily against Killer's fingers. 

The dark-eyed skeleton wasted no time in stripping them both of their clothes, his fingers slowly messing with Dust's clit.

His legs shook, but the bit of pleasure he was getting right now was no-where near enough! He needed more, he needed that extra bit to send him over the edge. He needed that release, he craved it desperately. 

Killer pulled his fingers away for a moment, a loud whine of protest startling them both. Dust's eyes widened at Killer's loud laugh. 

"Yer already playin' the part...such a good little bitch for me."

Dust gasped, his eyes fluttering shut, feeling a hot tongue drag along his lips, leaving him breathless. It filled him with a tingling feeling, his toes curling into the mattress. 

Killer's fingers carefully traced down Dust's neck, an electric tingle traveling down his spine. Phalanges delicately ran over all his scars, his tongue still gently lapping at his sex. He let out a low groan of approval, his face transfixed with pleasure.

He was almost there, almost to that point, his body shaking in anticipation for his orgasm. Killer pulled his tongue away, that feeling being almost painful now!

He let out a low cry, his pain giving way to surprise soon after. Killer stroked his length carefully, lining the head up with Dust's throbbing entrance. 

He pushed in slowly, reveling in the loud moan that Dust let out as he threw his head back. He let out a low growl of annoyance when Killer didn't move at first, his heat still burning deep within him, though all his objections were soon silenced. Killer thrusted deep into him, his erection hitting every sensitive spot perfectly. The burn that Killer's length gave him made him drool, his cock stretching his walls amazingly, making him cry out. 

All thoughts were lost to them at that moment; all that mattered was the passion, the feeling of their bodies pressed together in a frenzy of passion. Their mouths clacked together once more, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. 

Killer sped up his thrusts, gripping Dust's hips and pounding into him in a way that left him breathless, the plum-colored walls squeezing him and sucking him in deeper... It left them both craving more.

Killer grabbed Dust's hands, wrapping them around his neck. He then lifted the other's legs onto his shoulders, this angle being much more comfortable and making it easier to push his length in as far as it could go.

Dust came closer to his release, his gut tightening in response. He tried to warn Killer, his voice a strangled cry of pleasure. He almost sobbed when he finally came, his body slumping against the bed tiredly. Killer continued thrusting, slowing down his pace to help ride the other through his orgasm. 

Pulling out of Dust, Killer finally released, his seed covering Dust's stomach.

"Damn..", Killer panted, his usual smile on his face. "Ya make a good bitch, Dusty~!" 

Dust rolled his eye-lights in response, his mind still hazy from the fuck. He didn't wanna move, and he knew that in about two more hours his heat would come back, worse than ever. 

"Let's getcha cleaned up and fed, ya need to be prepared for what's to come." Killer snickered at his little pun, Dust letting out a small chuckle of his own.

"Fine, fine. But you better fuckin' take care of me, I'll kill yer ass otherwise." Dust glowered at him, his cheeks flushing a bit as he said this. 

Killer chuckled, picking him up. He kicked open Dust's door, walking down to the bathroom. He looked at the bath, sitting the shorter on the counter as he started it. Warm water flowed from the faucet, Dust looking around for something, spotting it with a wicked grin on his face. 

"I found the bath-bombs."

Who would've known such a simple sentence could spell chaos? 

Killer's eyes had lit up, he grabbed the bucket of goodies eagerly.

"D'ya want purple?" 

Dust nodded, eying the water eagerly as Killer dropped it in, the bathroom filling with the smell of vanilla and lavender. 

The bathroom was flooded with multicolored bubbles and an amalgamation of scents that no perfumer would ever recommend.

And, the two of them had a very fun time in the bathroom a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random smut I decided to make today, I hope you enjoy! Any and all tips would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
